Relentless Resolve
by JJay2400
Summary: Between the time that Natsu has returned and the war that is going to happen that night, Natsu and Lucy find themselves in a situation that is fulled with mixed feelings and emotions. The time has come for a resolve that changes their worlds. IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP TO THE LATEST CHAPTER (494) BACK AWAY QUICKLY! HUUUUGGE SPOILERS


**A/N:** _ **Do not read anymore if you are not caught up in the Fairy Tail chapters. Presumably like, the NEWEST chapter of 494**_ **Ok, this is a short story on the confrontation that (I'm Hoping) Natsu and Lucy will have. If you haven't noticed, the whole issue about Natsu leaving Lucy hasn't been resolved yet, actually. It hasn't even really been discussed yet, even if I really ship Nalu (like, practically worship it), I'm hoping this "resolve" will come out with Lucy chewing Natsu out. I mean really, I know that he wanted to grieve over Igneel and all but, he hasn't even apologized for leaving her alone like that, even if he didn't know the guild would disband, he could have at least said sorry. He hasn't even acknowledged that he really hurt Lucy and not just that but, to be honest. Lucy has lost a lot more than her father, like Natsu. Both of them needed serious closure, and only Natsu somewhat got that from Gildarts during his training. If Natsu can give her the closure she needs, this can end up in a serious build in their relationship. Ok, that's enough of my rant. I you enjoy (or not) please review. It really helps me and tells me if I need to fix anything. That's about all. Enjoy**

 **Relentless Resolve**

By JJay

The moon could be seen peeking over the edge of the sky, the dark hues springing into life as the orange drifted away. Tonight was the night all hell would break loose, an all-out war would arise near the time around midnight. The small band of wizards were to meet their guild mates at the guild, to start the war that would, in hope, save all of mankind from complete annihilation. Whether it be sleeping, thinking, or the long-lasting conversations that were held throughout the day, each member had their own way of spending, what most assumed, to be the last night of their lives.

Lucy had just finished her long nap, she gave a half-hearted stretch and looked across the endless sky, where old and new stars began to fill into view. She slowly rose, looking at the head of pink hair that laid beside her. He was still sleeping, the occasional snore could be heard as it was emitted from his open mouth. Lucy took her chance and quietly got up, pacing to the forest of rocks and boulders behind them.

The occasional tree caught her eye along the slow walk and she looked out to see the Magnolia. The magic that had saved them from August's wrath before, had left her home in a puzzled mess. Everything was ajar. Mountains and trees in the wrong places. The castle and the Cardia Cathedral had just to be so far apart, now they practically rested side by side.

She looked down at her clothing, which was in a tatters, and the deep cuts, scrapes, and bruises on her arms and legs. They didn't hurt that much anymore, but they didn't look too pretty either.

Lucy found a nice spot that rested on the edge of a cliff, the air had a cool breeze that passed occasionally, giving her a sense of slight comfort. She sat down, staring at the jumble of city below her. Then looked up at the stars, her eyes catching on the various constellations. Orion, Ursa Major and Minor, then. Aquarius. She felt a pain in her chest, it slowly bubbled to the surface causing a lump to swell in her throat.

She took the broken key out of her pocket and gave it a glance. Her fingers tracing over the wave-like design on its front, then wrapping her fingers around the base, only showing the broken end.

Someday soon, they would meet again. That's when her key was to be found again, but with midnight fast approaching, she may never see Aquarius again, neither will she even get to see most of her friends again. She could feel her eyes heat up and a tear rolled down her cheek.

She wasn't ready to die, she had so much to live for. She wanted to grow up, get married, have kids, grow old with the guild and maybe even be able to live through all of that with the one she cared about most.

A flash of pink hair swept through her, she loved it and she hated it. He would probably leave again, just like last time. He had hurt her so much yet, he never even knew it. She continued to stare at the key, not even stopping the heavy wave of tears that were flooding over.

How could he just leave her like that? Lucy knew that he had to grieve, and wanted to train but, if he could bring along Happy, why not her? Was she really not important? She felt another wave spill over, wetting her face. Although she knew that he hurt her, she also knew that she shouldn't blame him. Her hand came up to wipe the fresh tears that, were beginning to form in her eyes. She wished he could have told her face to face, that way, she could try to give him comfort but, apparently he doesn't want me to do that.

Her fingers traced Aquarius' key once more, before encasing it with a tight grip. She reached for her other keys and gave them a long glance, ending at the broken one in her hand. The emotions and pain she had bottled up for over the year, were threatening to spill over. That is until someone interrupted her thoughts.

"What are you doing out here?" It was Natsu's voice, making her flinch and quickly grab all of her keys. Dropping Aquarius' in her pocket before putting away the rest. She finally replied a quick "Nothing," before wiping off her face. Lucy shone a fake smile, "Lets head back, it's starting to get a little chilly."

"What happened? Why are you crying?" She tried to walk past him, but he blocked her path. "What's wrong?" he said, finally catching grip of her shoulders. "I said nothing." Lucy looked down at her feet. She needed to leave before things got out of hand, she was at her breaking point right now. She wanted to cry and she wanted to scream, and she was worried they would both break out at once. She could feel herself start to shake, her shoulders giving a little twitch every now and then.

"I want to know, what's wrong." Lucy's breath hitched, and she gave a shaky exhale. "You want to know, what's wrong? You really do? I'm surprised you haven't figured that out yet!" Her voice started to raise when she talked and she looked up into him eyes. They were filled with anger and hate. She was seething and she couldn't hold back any longer.

Lucy swapped his hands away and took a step back. She was taking shaky breaths and could feel the rage build up, spilling out in waves of tears. "You left me and you want to know what's wrong!?" Her eyes were now covered in her bangs but the tears were clearly seen. "Why?! Back when we meet Juvia, you kept saying Gray was an asshole for leaving her alone. How can you say that when you did the same thing?!"

Natsu saw her take a step forward, and he looked down at her with guilt. He knew he did something wrong but, he left the letter at least right? How was he supposed to know the guild would be disbanded the next day? It's not like he could tell the future, but then again. He looked down at Lucy who was right in front of him now. She jabbed her finger in his chest.

"You, you _asshole_. You _hypocrite_. You _jerk_. _How_ could you." She jabbed her finger in his chest with every remark. "I could have helped you get through Igneel's death, I could have given you comfort. Can't you believe in me? Just once, please? Why didn't you let me help you? We've been through so much together, I could've at least helped you through this. If you don't let me do that then, am I even really your friend?"

She had gotten quieter with every sentence. Natsu felt a tsunamic wave of guilt wash over him. How could she think that? Of course she's my friend, hell, she's more than that. Why did I hurt her so bad? I didn't mean to, it was just something I had to do alone. Natsu felt a lump form in the back of his throat, he thought about Igneel's death, and the hurt he had put on Lucy. That large sum of guilt had just been multiplied, tripled. He had to say something.

"I'm sorry." His voice cracked and he turned to face away from Lucy. He couldn't look her in the eyes, it hurt too much. "You're sorry, huh?" She took in another shaky breath. "You really think that that's going to fix anything? You're sorry? You left me when I needed you the most and, you're sorry? You were gone, couldn't even tell me face to face that you were leaving and, you're sorry?" Her voice had faded into nothing when she finished. All that was left were the still ongoing tears.

Lucy reached into her pocket and clutched the key in her hand. She didn't bring it out but just needed something to hold onto. It was like her foothold, and she hoped that it would be enough to calm herself down. It wasn't working too well.

She took a deep breath a muttered. "I hate you." She gripped the key tighter, but her emotions still spilled over. "I hate you so much it hurts. Why? Why do I have to care about you, why should I when obviously. You don't feel the same."

Natsu was taken aback. He shivered a little and his eyes started to hurt. This wasn't happening. It can't. Was she really saying that?! No, please, god no! This can't be happening! She was stepping backwards.

"Lucy, I…"

"JUST SHUT UP!" She flung her arms down in one long sweep, causing the key to slip from her hand. She froze. Natsu looked down at the object and felt his heart pang.

' _No way. Is that one of her keys? Why is it broken?'_ Natsu looked up from the key to Lucy, his face fixed with confusion. Suddenly, her knees buckled under her and she fell to the ground. She started crying uncontrollably.

"I can't, I can't take this anymore!" Lucy couldn't talk straight anymore, her cries of sorrow blocked out most of what she was saying.

Natsu walked forward and slowly picked up the key. He got on his knees in front of Lucy and took her hands away from her face, wiping the tears from her eyes. She stared at him in confusion. He took her right hand and brought his own to it. He laid the key in her open palm and closed her fingers around. Making sure she wouldn't drop it again, he brought her into a passionate embrace.

Lucy dug her face into his shoulder and began to weep again, although no as hard she was still slightly muffled. "I lost, I lost my mom, my dad, and Aquarius," She gave a deep sob. "I don't want to lose you too…" She wrapped her arms around his sides returning the embrace. Natsu tried to hold back, but several tears escaped from his eyes. He finally accepted his fate, and let them slide down his cheeks. "I know, I'm never leaving you again."

After a few moments of silence Natsu pulled back and stared into Lucy's eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you, and I never want it to happen again." He cupped her cheek in his palm and wiped the tears away. "I don't know how or when this war is going to end but when it does," He paused, staring into the chocolate orbs in front of him. "I want it to end with me standing by your side. I'm never going to leave because," he paused again catching his breath. "I love you."

Natsu pulled her into a deep kiss, she returned it instantly. He felt her arms wrap around the back of his neck, pulling him closer. She played with his hair and bit his lip. They passionately kissed each other before both of them split to grasp oxygen. Lucy stared into his onyx orbs. A small smile forming on her lips. "I love you too, I always have."

….

 **A/N: Okay, that let off a lot of steam that has been, practically killing me for a while now. The next chapter (of real Fairy Tail) should come out soon and by the title, it might be pretty good. So, I hope you enjoyed, if you liked it (or not) please leave a review on what I should fix, if I should add anything or yeah. I'm going to be publishing the 3** **rd** **chapter of "A Dragon's Heart" soon, maybe today or tomorrow. Just a heads up, I've had soooo much computer problems lately so the chapter had to be rewritten, 5 times I think, so yeah. Anyways hope you enjoyed. :) (P.S: I'm working on my kissing scenes, please be patient)**


End file.
